Heat Wave
by MajselajseL
Summary: Uchiha Madara and Izuna always complain about the cold in winter, but at least at that season they can warm each other by cuddling, which is the opposite of the season they are currently in; A.K.A. Summer. MadaIzu.Uchihacest. Sexual Fluff.


**Just a small idea that popped into my head because it was so damn hot in the different countries was in this summer vacation ****X3 ;P**

**XXX**

"Nmm…" Uchiha Izuna moaned softly as his seme's tongue moved against his own. A small groan soon followed suit, when the older Uchiha sneaked a hand down his stomach to his pants and began fiddling with the zipper. "… A-Aniki…"

"Mmm?"

"… I'm… I'm not sure I can do this…"

"… Why not? We are so much further ahead that we were at all the other attempts earlier today."

"… Because…" Izuna panted tiredly, as he began to explain the same thing yet again for about the hundredth time that day. "Because… it's too hot… to move… without discomfort…"

"… That never stopped us before, so I don't see what the big deal is."

"… _Aniki_…!" Izuna whined, while struggling weakly.

"… Why do you always have to be so damn bratty when it's a bit hot?"

'_A bit hot'_, was an understatement. The last few days, it had been at least thirty degrees, and that day was no exception. It was thirty-five degrees and the Uchiha brothers had been suffering from the heat all day because the air conditioner there had kept them alive, broke earlier that morning presumably because of "abuse".

Izuna's reaction to his brother's annoyance was a pointed look, small pout and arms crossed over the chest.

"Come on…" The older Uchiha soothed slightly amused. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just really want you right now."

"I know…" His uke muttered softly, while averting his eyes slightly.

"Then let us –"

"… No…" Izuna repeated yet again, while squirming. "It's too hot…!"

"… Come one –" Madara wasn't about to give up, but the same could be said about his brother.

"… _No_!" He whined, while squirming again in further protest. And finally his older brother finally listened to him and stopped his attempts at making him submit.

Sighing in tiredness and clear annoyance, Madara pushed himself onto his hands and off of his uke before sitting back up on the bed in a sitting position.

"Well then… What do you suggest I do with this?" He growled, while pointing at his rock hard manhood. Izuna didn't answer though. "I'm just as frustrated about the heat as you are, you know...!"

Izuna was about to retort, but then instead looked thoughtful for a few seconds as he contemplated their options.

"A cold shower might work."

"... On what? My hard on?" Madara huffed. "Not happening."

"... Well, I'm certainly not taking care of the problem whether it is with my mouth, hands or ass." Izuna stated flatly with his arms still crossed. "If it's so damn necessary to get rid off, you got two hands to help you!" His brother looked perplexed at him. Izuna didn't blame him though; he had never turned him down like that before. "Now, can I please take a shower?

"... _Sure_." Madara snorted offended. "Go ahead, but I'm _not_ joining."

**XXX**

**A few minutes later in the bathtub;**

"I thought you said you wouldn't join." Izuna mocked the older Uchiha as he sat down in the bathtub and into its cold water, in between his brother's legs.

"It was my plan, but then I figured I would have to be an idiot to turn down the opportunity to see my beloved uke naked." Madara answered in a slightly seducing yet amused voice. "Especially when his wet body is all cuddled up against me."

"I should have figured..." Izuna deadpanned. "Well, it doesn't matter. The important thing is that we're finally relaxing." He stated with a satisfied smile, as he leaned back on the older male's chest. He froze though when something touched his back. "... Or at least I am."

"Mm-hmm."

"... I can't believe this happened." Izuna muttered randomly with a frustrated sigh.

"What?"

"That the nature is against us on a day like today when our parents are out and we were supposed to fool around all day without any kind of restrain."

"Mmm, but we can do so any other day. Our parents know about our relationship after all."

"... True, but I still prefer when they are out."

"Of course you do." Madara smirked, while nibbling lightly on the younger male's neck. "When they are out, you can be as loud as you want."

Izuna immediately blushed in embarrassment.

"A-Aniki...!"

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

"... Well, um... That doesn't... It's not..."

"Hmmm?"

"... That's not important at the moment."

"Oh, I think it is." Madara mused with a small smirk as he moved a hand down between his brother's legs and began slowly stroking one of his inner tights.

"O-oi!" Izuna gasped, while jumping up into a standing position.

"... What's wrong?"

"How can you be so damn hard in this –"

"Warm weather?" Madara suggested gently with a hidden smug smile.

"No! _Cold shower_!" His brother pointed out with slight disbelief. "It shouldn't be possible to be psychically aroused!"

"But apparently it is."

"... Apparently so." Izuna muttered. "At least for you… But even so, it doesn't mean you're getting anything."

"... Why not?" His seme almost whined. "It won't be that hot in this water."

"Because I'm not in the mood...!" Izuna groaned annoyed, before turning to the showerhead and turning it on. "Now, will you please allow me to shower to without any other pervy actions?"

"... _Fine_." Madara growled before pouting and allowing himself to relax again.

His brother sighed contently as the lukewarm water ran through his hair, down his face and further down his body, meanwhile washing away all the earlier stress.

Madara watched him with amused and yet intrigued eyes. His attention quickly concentrated on one special part of his brother's body.

It was then; Izuna felt the urge to turn around. He immediately blushed when realizing what was going on.

"... Stop staring at my ass." He groaned in disbelief. "I already told you it won't work."

"Oh? But what if I squeeze it?" The older Uchiha retorted with obvious amusement in his voice. His hands didn't hesitate in following his question; they hurried to grab his baby brother's ass.

"H-hands of you freaking perv!" Izuna managed to stutter in between embarrassed squeals.

The older Uchiha didn't do as ordered though; he just squeezed the firm buttocks tighter and laughed heartily; just because Izuna wasn't in the mood for sex, didn't mean he couldn't tease him. Besides, playing around like that usually made them both relax in the end.

**XXX**

**More or less twenty minutes later in Madara's bedroom again; **

Just five minutes ago, they had climbed out of shower and had jumped into Madara's bed once again in hope of finally relaxing after cooling their body temperature.

Izuna, however, didn't succeed.

"_Ugh_! I can't handle it... It's still too hot!" He complained yet again for about the hundredth time that day as he pulled away from his brother and rolled over onto his other side.

"Oh, stop complaining already..." His brother groaned. "There's nothing to do about it."

"There must be...!"

"You would think that, but there isn't." Madara sighed annoyed. "The air conditioner broke, remember?"

"... Yeah..."

"And you don't want to do _anything_ in this heat, so there are no ways to take your mind off it."

"... True..."

"A.K.A. There's nothing to about it."

"… Well, I'm _not_ going to let the weather ruin my day."

"Oh? What do you suggest then?"

Izuna contemplated the options for a few seconds, and then;

"You could... turn onto your other side and let _me_ hold _you_ for a change."

"... _Never_!" Madara huffed. "How can you even suggest that?"

"Please, Aniki!" Izuna almost begged. "It's not like I'm going to hold you in a classic uke-position... All I'm asking for is that you turn onto your side and let me hug you (from behind). I think it'll be less warm that way."

"... What makes you think that?" The older Uchiha questioned with obvious distaste and disbelief. "Besides, how is that position not a classic uke-position?"

"... Can't we just try it?" Izuna pleaded with soft puppy eyes. "We can always change back into one of our classic positions if it doesn't work..."

"… Will it make you stop whining?"

The younger Uchiha was about to retort, but decided he wouldn't get anything out of it.

"Hn."

"... _Fine then_. Let's try."

Before Izuna had the chance to retort, the older Uchiha did as wished (turned onto his side) and thereby allowed him to cuddle up to him and throw his arms around his waist. For some reason they both sighed contently at that.

Sadly enough, it didn't last long.

Madara quickly got tired of playing uke, and the younger Uchiha had to admit that his suggestion didn't work in the long run.

"Maybe we should just find something else to do..." He sighed.

Madara raised an eyebrow at that.

"... I thought it was too hot?"

"It is too hot...!" His brother complained yet again. "But I'm already hot and sweaty, so what difference does a little "workout" do?"

"Good point." Madara smiled amused. "So? "

"So what?"

"What is the plan?"

"... The plan? Does there have to be a plan?"

"Mmm, I was just thinking. What if we screw now, then sleep until the evening and finally fool around again in the night like we have done so many times before."

Izuna almost blushed at the plan.

"... I guess we could do that. Yeah, that sounds like a plan to me." He mused. He then made eye contact with his brother and gave him an amused look. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Madara asked slightly confused.

"Are you game?"

"Do you honestly have to ask? Heat wave or not, I'm yours."

"I guess that was a silly question..." Izuna grinned, before attacking his brother's lips.

A heat wave can be a pain in the neck, but sometimes they can apparently be handy as well. At least if your name is Uchiha Madara and your favourite thing is your little brother's ass.

**Thankies for reading! :D**

_**PLEASE**_** review! :3 **


End file.
